


A field of flowering poppies

by Detox_just_to_retox



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Gods, Harry is a gift, Historical, Horror, Louis is a pagan god, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pagan Gods, Paganism, Rating: NC17, Sacrifice
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detox_just_to_retox/pseuds/Detox_just_to_retox
Summary: Ради счастливой жизни и хорошего урожая каждые три года люди должны отдавать кровавому богу одного избранного.Или AU, где Луи - языческое божество, а Гарри выбран ему в качестве дара.





	A field of flowering poppies

 

Цветок красного мака лежит на главном алтаре в центре поселения.  
  
Испуганные рты приоткрыты в ожидании своей очереди выразить негодование — в этом году он явился раньше обычного. На целых две недели. У вождя не было времени даже толком подготовить список всех отобранных девушек и юношей для подарка, поэтому глаза юнцов и их родителей разбегаются в смятении. Что теперь делать?  
  
Молодая женщина, прижимающая к груди новорожденного младенца, вздрогнула — где-то позади нее стояла девочка не старше пятнадцати и молила, чтобы выбор в этом году пал не на неё.  
  
Но у него были совсем иные планы.  
  
Его вел запах пробивающейся зрелости и невинности, макового молока и красной сжигающей страсти. Он дал себе насладиться зрелищем их страха, питающего его изнутри, как миллионы маленьких нитей, тянущихся сквозь заросли деревьев прямо к его сердцу. Сначала ему хотелось пройти мимо них незаметно, скрыв от человеческого глаза своё физическое обличье. Так ему было бы проще приглядеться к ним, ощутить, кто на этот раз падет от действия его силы. Но из года в год такое представление надоедает, они трясутся, словно листья на ветру, потому что знают, что он где-то поблизости, блуждает среди них и присматривает очередную жертву, а запах их страха лишь сбивает его с пути к истинной паре.  
  
Поэтому сегодня он входит в поселение в атмосфере полной торжественности вокруг себя. На фоне желтого неба он — божество, выглядит для них еще более потусторонним, словно лучи просвечивают сквозь его человеческую оболочку. Его взгляд падает на вождя, гордо сжимающего свой посох из человеческих костей, который ему вручил Луи (ему нравится дарить людям подарки за их беспрекословную верность). Люди вокруг расступаются, давая ему шествовать дальше. Они ждут, когда он сделает выбор, и они снова смогут счастливо жить целых три года, зная, что кровавые нужды идеального ребенка богов удовлетворены.  
  
Перед ним трое рослых мужчин выводят пять девушек и парней — все юного цветущего возраста, со шрамированной и татуированной кожей и грязными волосами. Он блуждает усталым взглядом по каждому из них, но не чувствует ни малейшего намека на внутренний зов, который заставил его дикую природу пробудиться в этом году раньше времени. Одна из девушек твердо смотрит ему в глаза, будто бросая вызов, она шепчет в своей голове «возьми меня, я смогу, я буду той, что выживет, я стану твоей парой». Он хочет усмехнуться — так, как это делают люди, но ее настойчивость и глупость только злит его, потому что он чувствует, что это не её судьба — принять внутри себя его силу.  
  
Он так устал от этого. Они думают, что вся эта жертвенность нужна ему только потому, что их кровь дает ему силу к жизни. Но правда в том, что он не чувствует жизнь так, как они. Она длится для него бесконечно, не значит ровным счетом ничего — потому что он бессмертен, а их кровь удовлетворяет его лишь на какие-то мгновения. Ему нужно лишь найти среди них всех того, кто вынесет смерть внутри его божественного нутра, кто не погибнет на большом каменном столе для жертвоприношений после проведенной с ним ночи. Ему нужен партнер, который не побоится ощутить кровавый вкус смерти и будет идти с ним рука об руку на протяжении бесконечности. Ему нужен кто-то, кто уничтожит одиночество.  
  
Он обходит стороной претендентов, которых выставили перед ним, и бредет дальше, к небольшому алтарю, где лежит маковый цветок — символ его прихода. Он берет красный бутон в руки и двигается дальше, провожая взглядом каждого. Где-то близко человеческое сердце стучит очень быстро, как призывная песня, и он идет за этим эфемерным звуком. Второй, третий, четвертый. Запах, самый сильный из всех, что он когда-либо чувствовал за все столетия, становится ярким, словно огненная вспышка, и когда он открывает глаза, колючий свет наполняет его разум. Перед ним стоит мальчик, немного выше его, с зелеными глазами и неестественно для местных жителей вьющимися волосами, мягко спадающими на его плечи. Он смотрит на отсутствие шрамов на теле — он явно не из числа войнов, так что на отбор его даже не брали. Именно поэтому он не стоял среди тех пяти претендентов. Люди почему-то считают, что только физически самые сильные могут выжить после встречи с Луи.  
  
Он протягивает мак к лицу мальчика и касается яркими лепестками его пурпурных губ, заставляя плотное молчание, окружающее их, прерваться удивленными вздохами. Мальчик неверяще поднимает на него свои глаза, но стойко не отводит, когда Луи пытается улыбнуться ему. Он взглядом говорит принять цветок, а следом за ним и свою судьбу, и парень, закусив от волнения губу, протягивает к маку дрожащую руку.  
  


***

  
  
Огненное море, на котором ветер рисует алые волны, окружает его, сидящего на огромном жертвенном камне. На этом месте около трех сотен лет назад он появился и на нем же продолжает принимать приношения.  
  
Они назвали его Хок Луи Нир, дитя смерти и света, в переводе с языка, не имеющего ничего общего с человеческим. Он оставил лишь вторую часть этого имени, но люди предпочитают называть его полным, считая это признаком уважения, а он и не хочет их исправлять. Но сам себя он все равно продолжает называть просто Луи. Он живет в лесу большую часть времени, особенно ту, что он проводит в твердой телесной человеческой оболочке. А все остальное время он существует везде и одновременно нигде. Он видит мир, мечется по нему как бесплотный ветер, смотрит, как протекает жизнь в том или ином месте. Но в других частях света люди не признают его, даже когда он появляется в облике человека. Лишь тут, в племенах у самого центра мира его считают высшей из возможных сил, поклоняясь и обожая больше, чем жизнь.  
  
Они думают, что он очень красив, что его волосы прозрачно-коричневого цвета словно сотканы из воздуха, а лицо похоже на идеальный рисунок богов. На самом же деле Луи воистину ужасен, но видят это лишь люди, умирающие от его «любви» во время их соития. Они отдают себя ему каждые три года, потому что за это он дарит им хорошую погоду, урожай, удачу в охоте и защиту от врагов. Он оберегает их в какой-то мере, потому что надеется, что среди этой кучки глупцов, считающих его своим отцом и создателем (как наивно), найдется тот единственный человек, что станет ему подходящей парой.  
  
И теперь он здесь, посреди леса, на небольшой поляне, где повсюду цветут кровавые маки, ожидая великого свершения. Он лежит на холодной поверхности камня, наблюдая, как луна затягивается паутинами облаков, и ждет появления мальчишки. Вокруг него повсюду лежат мертвые тела животных, факелы с огнем, украшения и сорванные цветы — люди всегда помнят о нем и оставляют подарки, чтобы и он о них не забывал.  
  
Он взмахивает рукой, и факелы разгораются еще ярче, искрясь на фоне темноты леса. Ему нравится смотреть на искорки, стремящиеся исчезнуть в небе.  
  
Посреди дышащего леса он слышит доносящийся из глубины шорох. Ветка ломается под чужими ногами, пока неуклюжий юнец пробирается сквозь заросли к месту, где его ожидает Луи. На нем маленькая корона из сплетенных толстых веток, белая набедренная повязка и замысловатые узоры, нанесенные белой краской. В руках он несет цветок красного мака.  
  
Остановившись у места, где густой лес переходит в цветущую поляну, он оглядывается по сторонам, ища в темноте последний луч надежды. Губы Луи дергаются в подобии человеческой улыбки — мальчик так не похож ни на кого, кто бывал на этом жертвенном столе. Он не ищет одобрения богов, не надеется выжить, не мечтает оказаться в объятиях неземного существа, отдавая ему свою любовь. Да, он боится, как и большинство, но, тем не менее, Луи чувствует в его мыслях огромное смятение.  
  
Мальчик неуверенно подходит ближе, останавливаясь у края камня и поднимая на Луи свой взгляд. Бог протягивает ему руку, желая помочь забраться на алтарь, где в ближайшие несколько часов один из них будет получать новую жизненную силу и удовольствие, а другой — самые тяжкие муки в его жизни. Чужие пальцы переплетаются с его, и в мгновение мальчик оказывается на твердой каменной поверхности. Он отпускает руку Луи, опираясь на неё и устраиваясь на коленках. Глаза удивленно бегают по телу божественного ребёнка — голой груди, испещренной татуировками с неизвестными для него письменами и символами, по волчьей шкуре, лежащей на его плечах, и расшитой набедренной повязке — подарки племени. Луи нравится вид мальчика — он красив по меркам людей, но его кожа все еще пахнет детской нежностью, хотя губы выглядят так желанно. Луи касается пальцами этих самых губ, ощущая их мягкость и чувствуя, как мальчик приоткрывает их, и сбивчивое дыхание обжигает ему кожу.  
  
— Со всем смирением, я желаю быть вашим, — произносит он, и Луи усмехается.  
  
— Что-что, сын маков и Луны?  
  
Мальчик хмурится и испуганно отстраняется, его плечи вздрагивают, когда Луи касается пальцами маленького ожерелья из камешков и костей на его шее.  
  
— Мне сказали, что я должен произнести это для вас.  
  
Луи не может сдержать улыбки — эти люди такие глупые и смешные, они всего лишь посмеялись над невинным и незнающим ребенком.  
  
— Я не должен был?  
  
— Не важно, — успокаивает его Луи. Мальчик косится на руку бога, которой тот перебирает камешки на веревочке.  
  
— Это… это для вас.  
  
— Для меня?  
  
— Да, — мальчик тянется к ожерелью, снимая его со своей шеи, и его пальцы невольно сталкиваются с пальцами Луи. Они оба вздрагивают, когда это происходит. — Мой подарок вам за то, что выбрали меня.  
  
Он опускает глаза и надевает на шею Луи ожерелье, задерживаясь пальцами на обнаженной коже.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Это не просто так, — вдруг качает головой мальчик. — Я хочу попросить вас… когда ночь кончится, и я буду принесен в жертву, обещайте, что позаботитесь о моей семье. Пусть моя мать родит еще сына, а сестра будет счастлива, и чтобы никакая болезнь и никакое проклятие не поразило их.  
  
Луи не понимает, откуда взялся этот мальчик. Никто еще не просил его о чем-то, будучи выбранным на жертвенной стол. Это уже само по себе считалось даром, и люди думали, что жертва, которую они отдают собой, предполагает счастье для их семей и их поселения. Но это было правдой лишь отчасти. Луи не помнил никого из тех, что были с ним на этом алтаре, не помнил их имен, хотя они говорили их ему, не помнил, как они выглядели — для него это не имело никакого значения. Вкус их крови и их жизни казался таким далеким, что и его он припомнить не мог. Но сейчас, глядя на этого мальчика, Луи готов дать ему благословение.  
  
— Хорошо, — кивает он. — Смотри.  
  
Луи берет чужую руку в свою и подносит указательный палец к губам. Обнаженные острые зубы цепляются за кожу, разрывая ее как тонкую материю, и красные капли падают на каменный алтарь. После он проделывает то же с собой, и, соединив их пальцы, прислоняет их к ожерелью на груди, пачкая камешки кровью. Они оба чувствуют, как еле ощутимо вибрирует ожерелье под их пальцами и кровь становится ярче, будто светится.  
  
— Это мое обещание тебе, — говорит Луи. — Как твое имя?  
  
— Гарри, — отвечает мальчик. Луи пробует имя на своем языке, шепча его для самого себя.  
  
— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты выжил сегодня, Гарри, — грустно тянет бог. Мальчик заворожено наблюдает за ним, не смея показывать, как сильно бьется сердце в его груди от одного только присутствия Луи.  
  
— Не хочу, чтобы было больно, — говорит Гарри. Луи задумчиво смотрит на него, а потом обращает внимание на цветок мака, лежащий у ног мальчика. Он тянется к нему, держа его пальцами за тонкий стебель. Секунда, и огненные лепестки загораются, заставляя Гарри вздрогнуть. Он не может отвести глаз от опаленного бутона, разлетающегося по воздуху искрами, пока Луи не может перестать смотреть на то, как отражаются эти искры в глазах Гарри. Бог берет черную сердцевину пальцами, сжимая так сильно, что она рассыпается, оставляя лишь один маленький черный кристаллик.  
  
— Открой рот, сын маков и Луны, — шепчет он, и Гарри повинуется, чувствуя, как что-то горячее ложится на его язык, а пальцы Луи касаются его губ. — Тебе не будет больно, — улыбается он.  
  
Гарри помнит, как кристалл растаял на его языке, не оставляя вкуса, словно исчез. И еще он помнит то, как его губы стали гореть и покалывать, когда Луи прильнул к ним своими. Ребенок богов был осторожен и нежен, его касания были такими слабо ощутимыми, что Гарри не мог насытиться. Он приоткрывает рот, желая почувствовать Луи еще сильнее, попробовать на вкус, соединиться с ним. Весь его страх и волнение уничтожились в ту же секунду, когда маковый кристалл проник в него.  
  
Луи поддается порыву мальчика, следует за его желаниями, притягивая юное тело ближе, ощущая нежную обнаженную кожу.  
  
Его человеческое тело охватывает привычный огонь страсти и безумия, кровавый бог внутри него чувствует близость жертвы. Он тянет Гарри на себя, устраивая его сверху на своем теле и отвечая на голодные поцелуи.  
  
Гарри льнет к нему снова, неумело лаская его губы, пока Луи не срывает с себя как кожу все страхи и сомнения, все внутренние желания быть осторожным с мальчиком (надеясь на вероятность того, что тот переживет эту ночь). Он оставляет внутри себя лишь кровавое божество, лишь желание и искры, плескающиеся в глазах Гарри.  
  
Перевернув их, он прижимает юношу к твердому камню, проводя губами по шее, скулам и лбу. Где-то над головой Гарри, он тянется рукой к мертвой лисе, лежащей на краю камня без головы и лап. Он опускает пальцы в холодную животную плоть, пока они не окрашиваются в красный достаточно, чтобы стать кистями для его нового холста. Луи протягивает пальцы к лицу Гарри, рисуя линии и точки на лбу и щеках мальчика.  
  
«Благословенен будет наш союз из крови и плоти» — твердят рисунки на мягкой коже.  
  
Луи опускается к груди мальчика, целует его резкие ключицы, его затвердевшие соски, отдающие вкусом краски, которой разрисовали его избранника люди. Живот подрагивает, когда язык божества чертит на нем послания.  
  
Сын маков и Луны на вкус как цветы, как ветер, как утренний дождь, Луи желает попробовать его всего, испить его. Он тянет края набедренной повязки, стаскивая ее и оставляя обнаженное и изнемогающее тело под собой. Гарри дышит, словно пойманный зверь, пока над их головами небо затягивает тучами, и Луна исчезает среди темноты. Ветер становится резче, качает ветви деревьев вокруг них, шепчущих Луи о красоте мальчика.  
  
Он целует бледные ноги под собой, одаривает поцелуями бедра, пока член Гарри наливается желанием все больше и больше. Луи смотрит на затянутое маской предвкушения лицо юноши, на то, как его алые губы шепчут имя божества.  
Он выглядит так красиво, когда Луи касается языком его возбужденного члена, когда дарит своим ртом поцелуи и пробует его на вкус. Голос Гарри звучит раскатистой песней посреди леса, так сладко, что Луи кажется, даже Луна позавидует тому, что он слышит это. Бедра Гарри дрожат, когда бог ласкает его своим ртом, не в силах держать внутри желание поглотить мальчика, подчинить, разделить с ним силу, снедающую его изнутри. В конце концов, уничтожить и воскресить таким же, как и он сам.  
  
Гарри кричит, когда Луи двигает головой все быстрее и быстрее, не осознавая, что процесс его воплощения уже начался — ногти почернели и удлинились, впиваясь в нежную бледно-розовую кожу мальчика. Луи отрывает себя от плоти, безумным взглядом смотря на Гарри и нетерпеливо подползая к нему, обрушивая животные поцелуи. Ему отвечают со всей возможной страстью, и желание быть соединенным с Луи ни у кого еще не было таким большим. Он чувствует это сквозь каждое покалывание под кожей, которая становится все бледнее и бледнее с каждой секундой, обращаясь в цвет Луны. Под ней проглядываются все отчетливее черные сосуды из черной крови. Прах и тление — вот из чего сделан Луи. Он представляет, как сильно пугает Гарри его новый облик, но сын маков и Луны наблюдает за изменениями лишь несколько секунд, а после снова льнет за новой лаской к богу смерти.  
  
Луи заключает его в еще более крепкие объятия, наслаждаясь сладкой прелюдией. Руки мальчика тянутся к его плечам, скидывая в темноту за ними волчью шкуру, а после опускаются к набедренной повязке, отправляя её туда же. Между ними больше нет ничего, и Луи жмется к живому телу, с бьющимся как звуки барабанов сердцем. С жизнью и желанием, бьющими через край и притягивающими его так сильно. Он запускает руку в волосы Гарри, сжимая их и притягивая того ближе к себе. Поцелуй между ними похож на борьбу, изнывающие члены трутся друг о друга. Венок Гарри из скрюченных веток слетает с головы, оставаясь никем не замеченным.  
  
Вокруг сгущаются звуки ветра и волнующейся природы. В висках у Луи стучит ритм крови, черное море заливает глаза. Он отдается нежности с Гарри, царапая кожу мальчика и оставляя на ней кровавые разрезы, к которым тут же припадает слизать языком.  
  
Он снова спускается ниже, опаляя бедра дыханием и раздвигая ноги жертвы. Его природа тянет его к сжимающейся дырочке мальчика, и Луи припадает к ней губами, обводя языком гладкую кожу.  
  
— Барʼтʼме… — шепчет Гарри жалостливым голосом. Его глаза заплыли ночным небом. — Барʼтʼме…  
  
_Возьмите меня_  
  
Луи проталкивает в него свой истекающей ядовитой слюной язык, присасывается так сильно, что его любовник дрожит и выгибается, царапаясь спиной о твердый камень. Его стоны разносятся повсюду, так, что животные в лесу становятся громче. Луи глубоко вдыхает, все сильнее толкаясь языком внутрь, обводя им нежное тело изнутри. Внутри него все дрожит от сладкого вкуса, переполняющего все сильнее. Ему трудно остановиться и насытиться, но он еще даже ничего не сделал.  
  
Бедра толкаются все сильнее, над их головами высоко в небе гремит первый раскат грома. Сердце Луи пропускает удар.  
  
Он не в силах больше ждать и прекращает касаться мальчика языком. Рукой он проводит по ноге мальчика, подхватывая под бедро и раскрывая того для себя, и, когда его член входит внутрь тела, второй раскат грома не заставляет себя ждать.  
Гарри болезненно кричит и в противовес этому цепляется за Луи еще сильнее, прижимается к нему, заглядывая в темные, как ночь, глаза. Они подаются навстречу друг другу, вздрагивают от чувств, накативших так резко. Луи наклоняется над юным телом и делает новый толчок.  
  
Сила, спящая три года, пробуждается; смерть, живущая внутри с момента рождения, медленно перетекает в жизнь. Цветы маков распускаются вокруг них, набатом звучит гром на темном небе, пока два тела — смертное и бессмертное, — переплетаются в танце противостояния. Луи касается губами приоткрытых губ Гарри, их языки осторожно сталкиваются друг с другом, а плоть бога продолжает движение внутри мальчика.  
  
— Я… — хрипит Гарри, пока толчки приносят ему небывалое раньше болезненное наслаждение, — желаю быть вашим…  
  
Луи улыбается, не верит, что слышит это снова. Его зубы впиваются в горло мальчика, оставляют алеющий поцелуй.  
  
— Ты и так мой.  
  
Он шепчет в пустоту — Гарри его не слышит. Глаза мальчика краснеют, нити сосудов проступают все сильнее сквозь кожу, пока не становятся такими же черными как у Луи. Дыхание его становится все более задушенным, как и всех тех, что были до него. Луи хочется кричать от отчаяния — он снова обречен на одинокое скитание. Никто из людей не в силах вынести его смертельной любви. Он со всей яростью двигается глубже в тело Гарри, вдыхает последний запах жизни из кожи на его шее и снова прижимается поцелуем, наполненным отчаянием и нежеланием принимать происходящее.  
  
Мальчик под ним дергается в судороге, рот его начинает излучать гниение смерти, предвещая, как близок уже конец. Луи целует его, целует, пока все еще может наслаждаться этим, и Гарри снова выдыхает его имя вперемешку с наслаждением. Бог перестает видеть что-либо перед собой, ощущая, как жизнь мальчика перетекает к нему, а его собственный дар — смерть, поражает юное тело. Он кончает с утробным криком, сжимая в руках бьющееся в последней конвульсии тело, пока все звуки позади них не достигают пика и не обрываются слишком резко, как и жизнь его любовника.  
  


***

  
  
Кровь засыхает вокруг глаз Гарри, его губы приобретают цвет облаков.  
Луи сидит обнаженный на жертвенном камне, пока вокруг мертвенная тишина не заполняет лес.  
  
Первые лучи солнца восходят над его головой.  
  
Скрючившиеся темно-бордовые маки уже увяли.  
  
Внутри Луи все еще немного бьется жизнь Гарри. Он закрывает глаза и видит, как мальчик бежит сквозь лес за девушкой с такими же глазами. Он видит, как появляются маки на алтаре в поселении. Шесть раз. На последний раз Луи видит перед собой себя.  
  
— Какая честь, Гарри, — шепчет женщина в голове Луи. — Ты будешь благословлен его любовью.  
  
— Или проклят, — отвечает хрипловатый голос с несвойственной дерзостью.  
  
Луи усмехается. Какой прекрасный был мальчик.  
  
Он хочет встать, чтобы отнести тело Гарри обратно в поселение и выполнить свое обещание — позаботиться о его семье. Но тут он слышит надрывный хриплый вздох за своей спиной. Он в неверии оборачивается, наблюдая, как мертвое тело опирается о каменный алтарь и кашляет кроваво-черной жидкостью на его поверхность.  
  
Луи в оцепенении смотрит, как мальчик поднимает голову, и ярко-зеленые глаза устремляются на него.  
  
— Невозможно, — шепчет он, подползая к нему. Бог касается пальцами щек Гарри, на которых все еще остатки засохшей крови, и смотрит, как бледные губы мальчика растягиваются в улыбке.  
  
— Я жив? — спрашивает он. Луи хочет закричать. Да, он жив. Он жив. Он более, чем жив.  
  
Луи касается его губ своими, еле ощутимо, словно лишь для того, чтобы проверить — это не действие сна.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что это значит, сын маков и Луны? — спрашивает он. Гарри кивает, прикрывая глаза и целуя его еще раз.  
  
— Что я теперь принадлежу вам? — шепчет мальчик. Луи проводит пальцами по его волосам.  
  
— Ты хочешь этого?  
  
Он знает, что должен спросить это — Гарри выжил, а значит он не просто человек. Он равный Луи. И бог должен получить его согласие.  
  
— И что я получу?  
  
Луи почти готов улыбнуться.  
  
— Я дам тебе силу, любовь, бессмертие. Мы будем жить вечно, и люди будут поклоняться нам, мы будем друг для друга Луной и Солнцем. Я дам тебе все, что мне принадлежит, и буду ценить твою жизнь превыше своей. Я буду твоим создателем, твоим любовником и творением.  
  
Гарри смотрит в мутно-голубые, словно утреннее небо глаза Луи, и протягивает ему маковый цветок, расцветающий в его ладони.  
  


***

  
  
Посреди ночного леса два божества рисуют кровью на обнаженных телах свои признания и клятвы. Бог смерти надевает венок из голых веток на голову его любовника, словно коронуя, и наблюдает, как алые цветы распускаются на голове того. Позади них, где-то за краем леса, поселение приносит очередные жертвы и возводит новый алтарь для их нового божества, дарующего внутри себя жизнь.


End file.
